Casada con mi primer ex novio
by arbot4014
Summary: Ella es una joven con exito. Y el tambien Ambos se alian para unirse en santo matrimonio, solo con el fin de amarse y respetarse... ha te creas solo es un trato entre ellos dos A ella le conviene Y a el. Le conviene estar con ella Narufemsasu
1. Prologo

— ¡Esto no está funcionando!

Dijo una pelinegra volteándose a mirar a su por ahora novio. Se encontraba en el estacionamiento de un lujoso restaurante

— Entonces casémonos — propuso el rubio tras ella

Ella no se esperó ese tipo de contestación ¿es que enserio era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que ella quería poner fin a esa relación?

Que a ese idiota solo se le ocurría proponerle matrimonio de una madera nada cursi ni romántica. JA!! desde cuando la palabra matrimonio significaba felicidad. Además quería continuar con su vida y convertirse en la futura presidenta de sharingan corp. ese era su sueño, no era casarse, tener familia ni mucho menos tener hijos para ser solo un estorbo. En pocas palabras casarse no cabía en sus planes

— Definitivamente no dobe — contesto con firmeza, no quería sufrir un infierno al lado del usuratonkachi o eso era la manera en que sasuko Uchiha veía al matrimonio para ella el casarse con alguien era como si le vender tu alma al diablo primero te lo pintaban muy bonito y de los colores del arco iris, luego de repente todo se volvía un infierno — naruto no quiero casarme ni mucho menos contigo simplemente quiero terminar nuestra relación

Aparte de que el matrimonio era su peor pesdilla y naruto uzumaki era el indicado para hacerlo realidad

— Segura? — pregunto este acercandose

— Muy segura

Desde ahí no lo vio más... ¡va! como si quisiera verlo seguro el debe de estar rehaciendo con otra chica más bonita que ella, con mejor mejor cuerpo que el suyo y... ya se estaba poniendo celosa? No claro que no todo bien solo que despues de 5 años sin verlo

Ella esperaba que el hubiera hecho su vida, tal como ella había hecho salir con varios chicos y romper con ellos antes de que ellos lo hicieran o le engañasen con otra. Su vida era perfecta sin compromisos ni ataduras

Solo habia un problema

Uchiha corp estaba a punto de caer en la quiebra y la única solución era que tenia que contraer matrimonio con el actual dueño de rasengan inc

Que era su queridísimo ex novio

que se note ese sarcasmo

— Y bien vas a llamarlo — interrogo su hermano mayor ya hastiado del infantil comportamiento de su menor hermana ambos se encontraban sentados en los muebles lujosos de la del living, sasuko estaba mordiéndose los labios indecisa de llamar o no llamar

Le dirigió una mirada amenazante a su hermano para que se callara — no me presiones itachi

El uchiha ya harto de ver así a su hermana decidió actuar, de un rápido movimiento tomo el teléfono sin la necesidad de levantarse del cómodo mueble no dándole a sasuko el tiempo de reaccionar, dejandose guiar por el papelito aplasto cada número

— Hola naruto cuanto tiempo — saludo itachi una vez que escuchó la voz del rubio en la linea telefónica

— Esta sasuko? — pregunto el rubio, logrando ser escuchado por la pelinegra que se sonrojo visiblemente, pero rápida mente recupero la compostura y movio con insistencia las manos en negativa para que su hermano dijera que no

— Si está aquí — respondió este ignorando las negativas de su hermana — claro — cualquier cosa que el otro le haya dicho itachi asintió para luego levantarse del mueble, se acercó a la pelinegra — es para ti

— estampo el aparato contra la oreja de la pelinegra. Y volvió a sentarse frente a ella

— Em... naruto?

¡¡Oh por favor que la tierra se la tragase!! prefería eso que tener que hablar con el, le dio un leve vistazo al su hermano mayor solo para ver como este se reía de su persona, ya despues se lo pagaría

— Si soy yo quien más teme — respondió con voz burlesca

Solto un bufido — dobe si te llame era porque estoy interesada en tu propuesta — tenía que ser directa, oh vamos que no estaba preparada para tener una familia, maldición que no había de otra — sigue en pie — quiso saber, aunque rogaba que no fuese así de lo contrario..

— Si — la voz de naruto se oyó como decirlo... como si esperara esa pregunta desde un principio — porque ... la pregunta — oh no, está utilizando ese noto de voz que lo hacía ver todo un galán y que derretía a cualquier mujer — porque tan interesada — de nuevo ese noto pero entremezclado con curiosidad fingida. El rubio sin duda era un mal actor

Naruto podría tener cara de tonto, idiota hasta de un completo imbécil pero no lo era, no por nada tenía un espía infiltrado en sharingan corp. Con el único propósito. Saber de su querida azabache

Pero hay que agregar que fue un accidente que se haya enterado de la empresa de su amada azabache y no solo eso sino que estaban yéndose a la quiebra y el cómo todo un caballero la ayudaría.. claro que tenía sus condiciones

— Yo..

No dijo nada mas naruto la interrumpió — te espero en el biiju mañana se puntual — dicho esto, colgó

La Uchiha dejo caer el teléfono ¿acaso tenía una cita con el dobe?

— Y?. Que te dijo mi cuñado?

Bromeo itachi recibiendo un almohadazo como respuesta

En otro sitio más específico en una lujosa sala viendo por la ventana la ciudad, un rubio se imaginaba su futura vida al lado de la pelinegra

— Sasuko

Susurro, para despues curvear hacia arrida los labios, mientras miraba la ventana

— Te espero mañana se puntual — dijo una pelinegra imitando la voz del rubio — usuratonkachi — murmuro, levantando su taza, le dio un sorbo a su café

— Me llamaste teme — escucho a su lado, casi se le sale el corazón de la sorpresa — lo siento — se sentó frente a ella

— Llegas tarde

Le dijo claramente molesta

— Me disculpo eso, últimamente la empresa me tiene muy ocupado — silencio

— sabes estaba planeando que nuestra boda sea cerca de la playa de Konoha

La Uchiha rio con burla, desconcertado al rubio — No te confundas dobe esto es solo como un contrato que durara hasta que la empresa vuelva a ser la numero uno

— La número 2 — corrigió el rubío — ahora gracias a mi Rasengan es lo que es ahora — explicó, ante la mirada confundida de la pelinegra

— Como sea — dijo ella recuperando su postura — es un contrato y ya ok — aclaro

— Ya lo sé — dijo de los más normal como esas palabras no le afectaran, lo cual sorprendió a la pelinegra — bueno — extendió su mano — suerte — deseo cuando la pelinegra estrecho su mano con la suya

Se solto al sentir su mano siendo acariciada por el dedo pulgar del rubio — no la necesito dobe

— Solo decía — levanto ambas manos


	2. O1

Ya naruto y ella tenían planeado en día de la boda que efectivamente sería sería algo sencilla solo estarían presentes la familia uchiha. Como naruto era huérfano de padres solo invitarían a jirayha

— Sasuko? — la nombrada se volteo, encontrándose con su amiga pelirroja que ya no veía hacia muchos años — vaya como pasan los años

— Karin — dijo, curiosamente karin era prima de naruto. Miro el vestido ajustado color violeta oscuro con unos toques de brillo y el saco marrón claro — que gusto verte, como estas

— Yo bien y tu? — le pregunto con tono picaron — me entere de tu boda con mi primo — comprando para la boda — la codeo

— Pues si — titubeó — y como esta el idiota de suigetsu

— A ese imbécil — hizo un gesto con la mano — dice que deberíamos tener mas hijos pero yo estoy conforme con uno

— Ya lo creo — miro la barriga abultada de la pelirroja — bueno tengo que buscar el resto

A la azabache no se le hizo fácil librarse de la pelirroja

— Vaya ya era hora tengo hambre — dijo esta sentandose — sopa de tomates

— No era para ti — mintió fingiedo seriedad — fue lo inico que encontre en el refrigerador

Apago el fuego de la encimera y tomo un plato que estaba cerca y ahí sirvió la sopa

— Por algo fui al súper

Espreso al tiempo que el rubio dejo el plato frente a ella

— Que lo disfrutes — el uzumaki hizo un ademan para que ella comenzara a comer

Sasuko no espero para tomar con la cuchara un poco del liquido rojo — mmm delicioso — dijo la uchiha saboreando. Naruto sonrio satisfecho, sabia lo mucho que a la azabache le gustaban los tomates de hecho sabia que la habitacion de esta estaba decorada con tomates — no eras un bien cocinero — recordó

— Aprendi — hablo una vez sentado frente a sasuko — la señora tsunade me enseño — confeso

— Nuestra vecina? — preguntó incrédula llevándose otra cucharada de sopa a la boca

— La misma — río — deberías ver tu cara — se burlo

— Ja! — se mofo — y porque lo hizo — quizo saber

La sonrisa del rubio se borro — Larga historia

— Me la imagino — rodó los ojos — ya cuenta — ordeno serio

— Esta bien, comienza así

— ¡¡Mama!!

Grito un pequeño niño de callos blancos y ojos rojos

— Hola Cariño — beso la mejilla de su hijo

— Karin — dijo un hmbre de cabellos blancos acercandose a los dos — que bueno que llegas

— Suigetsu — esta se separo de su hijo y fie con el hombre para darle beso casto en los labios — a que no adivinas a quien me encontre en cuando fui a comprar la comida

Preguntó esta mientras se caminaban hasta la cocina. Una vez que llegaron allí karin se sentó en una de las sillas

— A juugo con su esposa kimimaru? — karin rodo los ojos

— No — respondio con su codo sobre la mesa

— Orochimaru y kobuto — la apunto con un dedo

Miro incredula a su marido — Emm..no — parpadeo — gracias a kami no — murmuró para que este no pudiera escucharla

— Ya se al cobrador de la luz — chasqueo los dedos

— No.. que tiene que ver el cobrador de la luz con esto — arqueo las cejas

— No se — se encogio de hombros — ya dime a quien te encontraste

— ¡A sasuko pedaso de idiota!

— Ahh ya lo sabia — dijo este ganandose la mirada foribunda de su peliroja esposa — y que me cuentas de ella — se tomo el baso de agua

— Se va a casar con naruto — hablo

Lo siguiente que paso fue que suogetsu escupió toda el agua de su boca por la impresión que tuvo

Karin se levanto con prisa de la silla — sui... estas bien

Ambos vieron a su hijo entras a la cocina — Papa estas bien — preguntó

— Si hijo estoy bien, papa solo.. tuvo un problema — respondió mirando a su esposa

— Ok

Dicho esto el pequeño salio de la cocina a seguir jugando con sus juguetes

La uzumaki espero a que su hijo se fuera para poder propinarle un golpe en la espalda a su esposo — auch ¿porque fue? — cuestionó

— Eres un exagerado — contesto escuetamente — esto cansada — volvió a sentarse

— Te hago un masaje a los pies?

— Idiota — insulto — pero ya que — se saco los tacos negros. Suigetsu sonrió complacido le gustaba estar con karin

— Oh por dios me vengo — grito sasuko — jajaja dobe eres un caso perdido

— Lo se — y el rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones — quieres mas? — ofreció un poco mas de sopa de tomates. Quería que ella se quedase

Ella miro la hora en el rejol colgado de la pared y se puso de pie al ver que era tarde, estaba segura que a su padre no le gustaría

— emm... tengo que irme — se alejo de la mesa y camino hasta la puerta. Quería irse cuanto antes, no quería cometer el mismo error pero su intención de rise fue detenida por una mano sujetando fuertemnñente la suya

— Quedate por favor — la voz de naruto suplico — quiero estar mas tiempo contigo

Sasuko se voltio quedando de frente con los ojos azules que tanto le gustaron una vez

— No compliques las cosas naruto — lo alejo de si, abrió la puerta y salio — buenas noches

— Buenas... — el uzumaki golpeo su cabeza levemente contra la puerta — noches


	3. O2

Sasuko uchiha se encontraba frente al espejo de su tocador. Ella y Naruto debían estar impresionantes y presentables esa tarde

— Ya estoy listo

Oyó a el rubio decir, soltó un largo suspiro de alivio pensó que se tardaría, suerte que no fue así. Se voltio

Se quedó tieza viendo como el rubio estaba vestido y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas ¡Naruto se veía guapísimo!

¿Que pero en que rayos pensaba? Las cosas estre ella y el rubio habian terminado

— Como me veo — el zumaki había formado una sonrisa picara con sus labios — sasuko

Ahi recién la adulida reacciono volviendo a su postura tan seria de siempre — bien — dijo cortante — esperame en el auto tardare un poco en cambiarme — pidió autoritaria

El asintio — bueno alli te espero

Al salir afuera vio que naruto la esperaba en el coche como se lo había pedido, el cual cuando la vio habrio la puerta del copiloto

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado para luego avanzar hacia el y entrar cerrando la puerta

— Andando — ordeno esta vez

Naruto encendió el motor del auto y conducido en silencio todo el camino fue callado. Esto le pareció horas a la uchiha por lo cual encendió el radio con la clara intención de oír musica para disminuir el incomodo y eterno viaje

El namikaze paro el auto frente a la entrada de la mansión uchiha

— Bueno entrare primero — sasuko se quito el cinturón de seguridad — ok — dijo al momento de salir del auto

— Ok te alcanzó — el la siguio saliendo también tras ella

La uchiha gruñó entre dientes era tan irritante — usuratonkashi — si ese era insulto adecuado para el rubio

Se encaminaron y cuando quedaron frente a la puerta tocaron el timbre.

La puerta se abrio de inmediato que apenas le dio tiempo a sasuko de empujar a naryo lejos hacia un arbusto. Cuando finalmente la puerta de la entrada a la mansión estuvo abierta mostrando a la madre de la azabache. Mikoto uchiha

— Sasuko — sonrió la mujer viendo a su hija vestida elegantemente

— Buenas noches siento interumpir — esta hizo una inclinación en saludó

— Porque tan cambiada — pregunto

— Es que vine con alguien — explico — ya sal

— Ya voy

Ante los ojos de mikoto un rubio con ropa con algunas plantas pegadas se mostró

— Naruto? — levanto una ceja — que te paso — pregunto viendo la ropa del rubio

— Señora mikoto — saludo el rubio en cuanto entro al living en conpañia de las dos uchihas — es una larga historia

— A esta bien— le devolvio el saludo besando la mejilla del uzumaki — y ya deja las formalidades naruto vamos a hacer familia

— Mama — exclamo sasuko con las mejillas rojas que competían con un tomate

— Yo siempre supe que volverían a estar juntos — siguio hablando a costa de su hija

— Mama — chilló la uchiha

— Que? es la verdad — se defendió

Naruko río ante lo que veía. En ese momento el mayor de los hermanos entraba a la sala junto con su esposa eh hijos

— Hola cuñado — saludo este al momento de ver al rubio en su casa

— Itachi — chocaron manos — como va el embarazo de izumi

— No me quejo — se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones

Ya todos en la cocina mikoto se dispuso a servir la comida con ayuda de su hija

Naruto le dio una nalgada al trasero de su novia aprovechando que esta le servia la comida de esa noche

La sonrisa que estaba en sus labios no le duró mucho ya que sintio como el pie izquiero de sasuko le pateo directamente en su pierna

Se cubrio la boca para evitar que un gemido de dolor se escuchara

No paso ni media hora cuando la puerta de entrada se abrio

Ya sabian quien era por los pasos que se escuchaban acercarse

— Naruto — hablo fugaku viendo al uzumaki en su mesa

— Señor

En un claro nerviosismo y autorespeto el rubio se levantó de la cómoda silla para hacer una reverencia

A decir verdad para el ver a fugaku era como ver a... siempre era así desde que accidentalmente rompió el florero de porselana fina cuando Sasuko y el eran novios y el iba a visitarla

— Es bueno verte — fue lo único que alcanzó a oir antes de ver a su futuro suegro perderse en los pasillos

Trago pesado y se acomodó la cortaba —

Sigues sintiéndote mal por el jarrón ¿no es asi?

— No.. — nego — este ok si es por eso — admitio finalmente

Volteo la cabeza al escuchar la risita burlona de Sasuke a su lado

Se veía encantadora

— Hay que lindos — dijo izumi en voz alta

Itachi carraspeó — cariño — se froto la frente. Vaya que a su esposa le afectaba estar enbarazada

— Ire al baño ya regreso — sasuko se habia levantado eh ido al baño

— Acaso dije algo malo? — pregunto la castaña

— No solo que te adelantaste — le acaricio la espalda — a y no te preocupes Naruto muy pronto trendras los tuyos

— Itachi — exclamo avergonzado. Mikoto rio ante las ocurrencias de su hijo

— Espero que llenes a mi hermana con tu descendencia

Si completamente un descarado pervertido. Penso para si el rubio tomando su jugo de naranja

Igual que el

— Ya volví — anuncio la azabache sentandose

— Aja — emitio el namikaze

Ella doblo las cejas ante el comportamiento tan inusual de el — Naruto que te pasa?

— Nada, no le pasa nada — intervino fugaku por primera vez mientras se sentaba frente a este — verdad naruto — fugaku hizo un esfuerzo por guiñarle un ojo

— Bien — no convencida del todo sasuke dejo el asunto de lado

Luego de eso todo en la cena fueron risas y bromas y viceversa

Alzaron las copas

— Un brindis por la pareja


	4. O3

Esa se mañana cuando un rubio leía el periódico tranquilamente. Con su ropa puesta de la oficina

Mientras una azabache le hacia el desayuno antes de que fuera al trabajo

— Recuerdas este teatro — el uzumaki preguntó — ya sabes en donde hicimos nuestra actuacion

— Si dobe. lo recuerdo — contestó con pereza la azabache — que tiene

— Lo van a vender — el uzumaki dejo el periódico sobre la mesa, mientras le dejaban el plato con el desayuno — con un recuerdo de nosotros

— Que recuerdo?

La verdad esque no recordaba que el tiempo que duraron de novios el rubio la hubiese llevado allí

En rubio termino su desayuno se levanto

— Bueno me voy a trabajar — le quiso dar un beso en la mejilla pero la uchiha fue más rápida

— Ten — le paso su portafolios

— Ok — levanto las manos — me voy — paso de ella y se fue

Sasuko al verlo irse se puso a intentar recordar ese momento

— Soy sasuke uchiha y vine audicionar como la princesa de la luna

— Muy bien, empieza — pidió seria la mayor a un niño rubio

— Soy naruto uzumako y sere el principe del sol

— bien muestrenme lo que tienen

La azabache tomo aire — oh luz dorada dime en donde te encuentrass ?

— Donde me guie nuestro corazon teme — habla el uzumaki, sasuko tuvo un tick en el ojo — siempre estaré alli

— Naruto — le dedicó una sonrisa a la uchiha que hizo que está se sonrojara levemente

El rubio se acercó y dijo — porque nuestro amor es imposible

Sasuko la sangre de la azabache subió hasta sus mejillas — ... — quiso decir algo pero no

Se escucharon aplausos que hicieron a la parejita separarse e inclinarse en gratitud

Oh si el y sasuko hábian obtenido el papel que querían

El príncipe sol

Y la princesa luna

... No esperen! solamente ella

— Dobe — Dice ella riendo. Esa obra había sido un total fracaso que ella salvo por medio de sus influencias y un rubio casi parecido a el uzumaki

En la noche

En un bar de la ciudad un trío de amigos tomaba sobre una barra cada una con su copa de pisco

Uno de ellos río

— Sasuko uchiha mi ex — dijo incrédulo el inozuka

— También fue la mia — aclaro el rubio

Lecanto las dos manos en son de paz — Ok, ok pero Sasuko uchiha?... enserio?! — pregunto kiba — bien por ti naruto — golpeó levemente el hombro del rubio en señal de felicitación

— No crees que te pasaste — le dijo el sabaku no — sasuko y tú no han tenido el noviazgo más feliz que digamos

— Miren quien lo dice, el que se casó con una de sus fans — se burlo — eso no es algo que se ve todos lo días

— Cierto — el castaño le dio un sorbo a su copa — por cierto qué tal matsuri

— Llevamos 6 años de casados que puedo decir — se encogió de hombros — y hinata

— Cuidando a nuestra hija — se palmeo el pecho orgulloso pero pronto su cara cambio al oír su timbre de telefono — amm... chicos voy a contestar seguro va oreguntar en donde me encuentro

Río avergonzado y se alejo

— Sabes algo de ella — indago el pelirrojo viendo que estaban solos. Naruto lo miro sin entender a qué se refería, dio un suspiro

— Sabes bien a quien me refiero — le miró a los ojos

El rubio dejo su copa — no — de una sola naruto acabo con su debida — y mejor que no — contestó serio no le gustaba hablar del tema

— La odias?

— Si pudiera lo haría — dijo sincero y nostalgico

Osea que...

— Bien chicos en que estábamos

Kiba imterumpio la conversación sentado nuevamente en la banca

La noche paso rápido

— Dónde estuviste — sasuko le hizo la pregunta que toda mujer casada hace

— Con unos amigos — tiro las llaves al mundillo sofá — ya sabes gaara, kiba — menciono a propósito

La azabache tuvo un tic inmediato en el ojo. Recordaba que el inozuka fue una de sus novios de hecho fue el 5to

— No me lo recuerdes — se frotó la cabeza

— Porque? te da vergüenza

Se acerco peligrosamente

— No te me acerces — le advirtió

La tomo de la cintura — hace mucho no tengo un beso tuyo

— No me... — iba a golpearlo pero el detuvo su mano al momento de unir sus labios al mismo tiempo — naruto — dijo al ser cargaba por los brazos del rubio tipo nupcial

Encondio su cabeza en el pecho del uzumaki. Faltaban días para su boda

Sasuko entre gemidos y suplicas de mas se perdió en la pasión y el extasis.


	5. O4

Naruto estaba que se hecha a lagrimones — no puedo creer lo que hiciste sasuko

Decia mirando a la pelinegra ( bueno en realidad su cabello es azabache pero viendo que en algunas historias en mas pelinegra que azabache entonces...) sus manos sostenian un papel periodico ya arrugado y parecia que habia estado oculto 5 años

— Oh vamos — dijo esta — salve la obra que tu arruinaste

Abrio la boca trnia decir algo— Eso no... — lo penso por un momento

La azabache alzo una ceja esperando su respuesta — y bien?

— De acuerdo admito que lo arruine — levanto las manos como si un oficial de polica se lo hubiera pedido — pero dolio un poco

Rodo los ojos

En verdad el usuratonkashi no era un gran actor y quiera o no era un asco en el teatro...

En el aeropuerto de konoha una cabellera pelirroja era iluminada por los rayos del sol

— Asi que esta es la famosa konoha — sus ojos violetas tan brillantes miraban el paisaje — es tal como el lo dijo

Se giro en direccion a su chofer

— Llevame a uzumaki's corp — dijo y el hombre asintio

Se subio de nueva cuenta a su limosina

Estaba segura que su visita no seria para nada agradable

El rubio hacia algunos papeles en la mesa de su oficina personal y buscaba que vestir en su laptop para anunciar el dia de su compromiso

Sintio un leve toque en su cuello, se giro con un presentimiento hacia la ventana


	6. O5

Shikamaru se acomodó la garganta asomándose por la puerta naruto hizo una seña que sólo ellos dos podían enter — vengo a decirte que una señorita acá y dice que quiere verte — naruto lo miro atraves de sus lentes pero luego regresó a su trabajo — ... y bien?

— Si dejala pasar — dijo sin dejar de teclear en su laptop

— Veo que sigues siendo muy atractivo

— ¡Sara! — al levantarse se enredo con su propia silla y estuviera a punto de tener una escena vergonzosas delante de la pelirroja si no fuera porque utilizo su escritorio como equilibrio

La pelirroja sonrio — veo que aun no me has olvidado — se fue acercando, el uzumaki no hacía nada para retroceder estaba como hipnotizado

Encima del escritorio, el teléfono de naruto tenía una llamada perdida

Fue al Mini bar y vio a un naruto sirviéndose una bebida halcolica

— Que haces aquí debes estar durmiendo tienes trabajo mañana

Rio sin gracia. ¿que le importaba a ella su vida? ¿que sabía ella de el?

— Luego — convino sus bebidas — sólo déjame purgarme de mis pecados

— Como la conociste? — naruto estando ya mareado le dirigio la mirada — a esa... la tal Sara — movió las cejas — llamo esta tarde y le dije que estabas en tu trabajo porque pensé que era amiga tuya

— No debiste

— Tanto así? — levanto una ceja — deja eso — le quitó la botella

— Es mi vida no tengo porque contarte lo que hago — le quitó la botella y se la tomó completa — pero si quieres te escribo el maldito libro — solto un hipo y se limpió con la manga de su camisa — dejame beber tranquillo

— Como quieras — cogió el plato para limpiar la mesa

— Te ves fatal — shikamru le comentó viendo sus terribles ojeras, su cabello rubio más despeinado de lo que estaba

— Ahorrate los comentarios nara — se paso las manos por el rostro — traeme el balance de nuestras ganancias

— Oh oh, naruto esta molesto no era buena señal — dijo shikamaru saliendo de la oficina — que problema

Naruto llamo a su padrino el sabio perverso a tomar unas copas

— Chico no soy bueno en esto de dar consejos pero no crees que despuea de tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida esa mujer alla vuelto a parecer — naruto lo mirofriamente — bueno yo solo te di un consejo

Dejó su vaso de cerveza medio vacío dejó el dinero en la mesa — Me voy a casa — y poniendo su sacó sobre su hombro dejó a jiraiya

— Suerte chico y mandale mis saludos a la bella sasuko

Fue lo que escucho antes de abandonar el lugar por completo

Torcio los labios sin que el otro logre verlo — ya ni se si seguimos con el contrato — murmuró

Procedió a preguntar — Que hay de cenar

— Ensalada de tomates, pepinos, lechuga, sin sal y sin salsa

Se cruzó las manos, ahora si que la jodio toda


	7. O8

Aún sasuko no lo había perdonado pero el no se rendiria tan fácilmente amaba a sasuko

— Tanto como a Sara — una voz en si cabeza le acusó. Pero la amaba de igual forma

Negó y se concentró en acabar su trabajo

...sólo que con Sara era diferente y en medio de sus pensares oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta

— Puedo pasar — dijo la persona apenas le abrió

Se rasco el puente de su nariz — Sara estoy solo

Y con eso quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara, Sara se dio cuenta de que el rubio no la quería ver bloqueo con su pie, el movimiento

— Tambien lo estuviste ayer — rendido naruto la dejó pasar — en mi casa antes de hacerme el...

— A que has venido sara — naruto la hasta el living donde Sara dejó su cartera sobre el lujoso sofá — sasuko puede llegar en cualquier momento yo...

— Así que lo haces por ella ay que ternura — le pellizco la mejilla — calmate querido, bueno hagamos esto rápido — puso un dedo en su labios juguetona — pues solo me quise sincersar contigo

Le dio la espalda — para que — sobre porque me abandonaste en el altar

— Oh estas molesto cariño — le pellizco las mejillas — te eh dicho que no te vez bien cuando te enojas solo vine a ofrecerte algo

— Como que?

Escapemonos, huyamos juntos donde nadie pueda molestarnos — si claro y luego cuando el se de cuenta ella se largara con su dinero — que me dices

— A mi no me importa tu proposición, lo siento Sara pero lo nuestro se acabó el día me dejante tirado en el altar

El rubio no se olvidaba de la crueldad de la pelirroja al abandonarlo en ese altar obligandolo a no creer más en el amor

— A no? mm que pena — llamame si cambias de opinion — la muy descarada tomó ventaja de la distracción del rubio para robarle un beso que naruto no tuvo intención de continuar

La empujó lo que casi ocasionó que ella perdiera el equilibrio — si ahora ahora largate, tengo cosas más en que pensar

Sonriendo por lo dicho por el uzumaki se marchó de la casa

Callo y poco más su cigarro mientras se paseaba por su sala leyendo una de las mejores obras literarias

Tocaron la pUreta y fue a revisar quien le visitaría a estas horas de la tarde

Vaya que sorpresa sin duda alguna no se esperfaba esta visita

— Pasa — se fue a un costado para darle pasó a la novia de su amigo

Ella se quedó mirando cada rincón la casa como muebles, sillas etc antes de voltear a mirarlo — Vine a hablar contigo

— Sobre que? — alzó una ceja y dejó el libro por ahí

— Sara — dijo — la conociste cierto?

— Si. que tiene — Gaara muy amable vio a la uchiha

El pelirrojo le invito a su cómoda sala para platicar más cómodos, la pelinegra quería saber todo y era mejor que gaara le contará sobre ella. Que tan importante era esa pelirroja en la vida de Naruto

Ella fue el primer amor de naruto y no solo eso fueron novios sino que estaban a punto de casarse pero

Novio la cabeza en negación le prometió nunca comentar esto con nadie por el bien del orgullo de su amigo...claro si es que la tenía

— Que paso? — Sasuke movio la piernas nerviosa

— El le pidió matrimonio sin embargo ella lo dejo plantado en el altar siendo la vergüenza de muchos

Dijo que tenía una vida como para desperdiciarla en algo como el matrimonio y con alguien como el

Sasuko no quería creer lo cruel que era el corazón de Sara — Como...como se atreve a decir eso

— Le dijo a na... — notando la reccion que tuvo en la uchiha mejor fue que no dijera el nombre del rubio — que solo fue un juego lo suyo — el estuvo varios dias deprimido, venía seguido a mi departamento a invitarme al bar o a pedirme guía... pero entonces

— Me conocio a mi - terminó por el

— Exacto — afirmo con cabeza y encendio otro cigarro, la pelinegro con su mano ahuyendo el humo que venía hacia ella — no te estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas sólo evita a esa mujer podría

— Hacerme daño?

Podría pasar Sara era una mujer pelirroja si ella lo quería, era amiga de gente peligrosa según palabras del uzumaki

El pelirrojo rio — No me robes las palabras por favor

— Lo siento sigue — dijo avergonzada

— Es que eso es todo — la pelinegra le vio con cara de encerio — si es todo lo que se

Bien si no tenia nada mas que escuchar era mejor levantarse e irse

— Bueno me voy el idiota debe de estar preguntando a donde fui

— Sasuko — la detuvo — te lo encargo— dijo cuando tuvo toda su atención

**[ Huh ... emmn... accidentalmente alimine los cap's O6 y O7 así que lo siento trataré de recuperarlos o reescribir los, aunque uno de esas dos opción suena bien para mi ]**


	8. O9

Entro a la habitación — que haces — pregunto viendo al namikaze sacar su ropa entre los cajones

Ella que quería hablar con el y solucionar todo quizás algún día podrían quedar como amigos Y nada más

El suspiro — me voy — le responio el si nisiquiera mirarla mientas metia todas sus cosas en las maleta negra

Puede que por fuera estuviera calmada pero por dentro si que

— Y cuando vuelves — pregunto nuevamente cohibida

Suspiro con pesades se giro para verla — me voy con Sara

Los ojos de sasuko cristalinos su corazón estaba que se rompia en mil pedasos

El bajo la cabeza verla asi le dolia pero no podía estar con ella eran amigos despues de todo — no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí — y con esa frase cerro su maleta paso de largo de ella sin decir nada mas

Ella estaba dolida — entonces todo lo que hicimos no significo nada para ti — pregunto

Paro en seco antes de abrir la puerta pero sin voltear a verla — ya te lo dije no, ya no tengo nada mas ... — callo sus palabras para despues decirle — con que jugar — abrió la puerta

En cuanto oyo la puerta cerrarse callo de rodillas, rompió en llando

Porque dolía tanto que el la haya dejado si era lo que siempre quizo, aparte le dolió lo que el rubio le dijo fue tan frío

El rubio por su parte tomo un taxi fue al aéreo puerto

Se arrepentía de haberla herido de esa manera, no quería decirle eso pero prefería eso a que Sara pudiera hacerle daño

Esa mujer era peligrosa

Además no podía hacerse ese daño...a ambos y añadiendo la promesa de hacerlo feliz

Lloro todo el camino pero con el rostro tapado para que el chofer no lo viera y preguntará como todo curioso el porque

El taxi lo dejo en la entrada donde Sara lo esperaba con una sonrisa para nada disimulada. Como siempre había ganado lo que quería

Avanzó a ella con la mirada baja, la odiaba y se odiaba por dejarse utilizar como un juguete

— Naruto — le abrazo ella el le correspondio

La abrazo con tanta fuerza como si ella fuera a desaparecer — Sasuko — susurró

Pidió perdón mentalmente aunque ella no estuviera para verlo

Sasuko seguia llorando cuando fue a casa de Karin a contarle lo de Naruto y aunque la uzumaki quiso llamar a su primo y reclamarle por lo que hizo se aguantó viendo el estado en que la pelinegro se encontraba

Pero eso no quería decir que no lo haría

Apenas lo viera con esa zorra lo jalaria de las orejas y lo obligaría pedirle perdón a sasuko

— Cariño ya llegue — le pidió silencio a si marido al verlo entrar la cocina — que pasó? — le hizo señas con las manos

Luego le explacaria ahora alguien la necesitaba más que nunca

Suigetsu se retiró junto con su hijo en cuanto el pequeño curioso vino también a la cocina para ver que pasó

— Ya valiste primo

Se dijo mentalmente


End file.
